Is This The Pain Of Love?
by Misaka Homura
Summary: hidupnya tidak akan seperti ini jika saja ia tidak menjadi pacar Len. / "Apakah aku harus merasakan sakitnya cinta?" / CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! / RnR please!
1. My First Kiss

Is This The Pain Of Love ?

.

.

.

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Tapi fic ini milik saya.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Typo maybe, ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur kecepatan.

Summary:

"Apakah aku harus merasakan sakitnya cinta?"

* * *

**[Rin PoV]**

Hujan membasahi tubuhku. Aku terus melintasi jalan yang sepi itu untuk menuju rumahku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde_.Tiba-tiba dia melihat kearahku. Matanya yang indah bewarna _blue azure_ sama dengan mataku. Aku tidak bisa mengenalnya di dalam hujan ini, karena penglihatanku sangat kabur. Samar-samar aku lihat dia berjalan kearahku.

"Rin-chan, kok kamu hujan-hujanan sih?" katanya.

Ternyata pemuda itu adalah Len-senpai. Dia kakak kelas yang bersekolah sama denganku. Dia sangat populer di sekolah. Banyak perempuan yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, tetapi Len-senpai selalu menganggap mereka semua remeh.

"A-Aku lupa membawa payung." Jawabku singkat tapi gugup.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, aku tidak menyangka Len-senpai yang sangat populer di sekolah, bisa mengingat nama ku. Memang, pada semester satu, kami mengikuti ekstrakulikuler yang sama, yaitu musik. Tapi pada semster dua, aku memilih ekstrakulikuler jurnal, sedangkan Len-senpai memilih basket.

"Mau aku antar pulang?" Len senpai tersenyum padaku.

"B-Boleh, kalau senpai tidak keberatan.."

"Tentu saja tidak!" Len-senpai langsung menarikku ke dalam payung. Memang, payungnya lumayan kecil. Jadi agar aku tidak kehujannan, Len-senpai mendekapku di sepanjang perjalanan. Wajahku memerah, dan semakin memerah. Tapi, kehangatan tubuhnya membuat aku nyaman. Sangat nyaman.

"Sudah sampai. Rin-chan masuk kedalam rumah ya, nanti kalo kehujanan bisa sakit lho." Ujar Len-senpai.

"T-Terimakasih Len-senpai, tidak mau mampir dulu?"

"Tidak usah, aku masih banyak tugas dari sekolah."

.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke kasur. Aku terus mengingat kejadian tadi. Mukaku memerah dan aku langsung menutup mukaku dengan bantal berbentuk jeruk. Hari menunjukkan pukul 7.00 malam, tanpa menghiraukan jam, aku langsung tidur di kasur ku yang empuk.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sarapan seperti biasa, roti dengan selai jeruk. Lenka, sepupuku sedang mandi. Aku tinggal bersama sepupuku dikarenakan kedua orang tua kami bekerja di kota yang berbeda dari tempat tinggal kami. Jadi, aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama Lenka.

Aku melirik jam, ternyata sudah jam 7.05, aku langsung pergi kesekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak dari rumah ke sekolah ku lumayan dekat, jadi aku tidak harus menggunakan kereta. Di jalan, aku bertemu dengan Len-senpai.

"Rin-chan!"

"L-Len senpai..?"

"Kamu sendirian aja? Pergi ke sekolah bareng yuk?"

"B-Boleh deh.."

Kemudian Len-senpai langsung merangkul tanganku. Lagi-lagi mukaku memerah seketika, jantungku berdegup kencang.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Len-senpai masih merangkul tanganku. Beberapa pasang mata melihat dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Tapi diantara beberapa pasang mata tersebut, ada satu pasang mata yang melihat dengan pandangan tajam ke arahku. Orang itu terus melihatku sampai Len-senpai melepaskan tangannya dariku.

"Rin-chan, kelas kamu disini kan? Udah masuk aja ya."

"..."

"Rin-chan? Kamu kenapa?"

"A-Ahh.. tidak apa-apa. Len-senpai masuk saja ke kelas."

"Oke."

.

.

.

Luka-sensei memasuki kelasku. Kelasku yang awalnya ribut menjadi hening tanpa suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara detak jam.

"Semuanya, kerjakan soal yang ada di buku matematika dari halaman 160 sampai 165. Guru akan rapat, jadi sensei harap kalian tidak ribut." Ujar Luka-sensei.

"Baik Luka-sensei." Jawabku dan teman-temanku.

Setelah Luka-sensei keluar dari kelas untuk menghadiri rapat guru, teman-temanku mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Luka-sensei.

.

.

.

Waktu makan siang pun tiba. Teman-temanku keluar dari kelas menuju kantin. Sedangkan aku masih mengerjakan latihan tadi. Tak terasa aku sendiri di kelas. Tiba-tiba Len-senpai masuk ke kelasku.

"Pfftt.. Rin-chan.."

"Len-senpai? Ada apa?"

"Makan siang bareng yuk!"

"Ayo!"

Len-senpai menarik tanganku. Dia membawaku ke taman. Sesampainya di taman, kami berdua duduk di kursi yang ada di taman. Len-senpai membuka bekalnya. Begitupun aku.

"Rin-chan, bekal kamu apa?"

"Aku.. um.. onigiri.. kalau Len-senpai?"

"Sama! Kok bisa ya..?"

"Hahaha.. ngga tau.."

Kami berdua pun menghabiskan bekal masing-masing. Sesekali Len-senpai mencubit pipiku yang sedang mengunyah makanan, aku pun membalas dengan mencubit tangannya.

"Rin-chan, itu di dekat bibirmu masih ada sisa makanan.."

"Dimana?" kataku sambing meraba-raba bibirku dengan sapu tanganku.

"Disini.." Len-senpai membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di bibirku dengan sapu tangannnya. Aku menyadari bahwa orang-orang sekitar melihat kami berdua, ada yang dengan pandangan tidak percaya, pandangan takjub, atau apalah itu. Tapi Len-senpai mengacuhkan mereka, menganggap bahwa hanya ada kami berdua di taman sekolah ini.

"Nah.. sudah." Ujar Len-senpai sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"A-Arigatou.." jawabku..

"Douitashimashite~ btw boleh minta nomor hp kamu ngga?" tanya Len-senpai kepadaku.

"B-Boleh.. sini aku tulisin di hp Len-senpai." Jawabku.

"Oke.. ini!" kemudian Len-senpai memberikan handphone-nya kepadaku, kami pun saling bertukar nomor handphone. Tak terasa waktu begitu cepat, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Len-senpai merangkul tanganku (LAGI) untuk berjalan ke kelas. sesampainya di kelas, semua anak perempuan heboh(?) termasuk sahabatku, Miku.

"Rin-chan! Tadi kamu jalan sambil pegangan tangan bareng Len-senpai?! Kok bisa?!" kata miku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Tadi Len-senpai sendiri yang mengajak aku untuk makan siang sama dia kok." Jawabku santai.

"Oh begitu." Jawab Miku singkat.

"Emang kenapa Miku-chan? Kamu juga mau?" jawabku menggoda.

"E-Engga! Aku udah punya Kaito-senpai kok!" jawab Miku lagi. Aku bisa menyadari bahwa wajahnya memerah. Aku pun nyengir.

.

.

.

* * *

[**Len PoV]**

Dari sekian banyaknya perempuan di sekolah yang menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku, hanya Rin yang membuatku tertarik. Rambutnya yang bewarna _honey blonde_ dan juga matanya yang bewarna _blue azure_ yang sama dengan punyaku, menambah kecantikan yang terukir di wajahnya, dan juga hatinya.

Hari menunjukkan pukul 9.15 malam. Aku rasa aku harus meng-smsnya. Ya, aku sudah dapat nomor handphone-nya. Cukup mudah bukan, bagi seorang Len mendapatkan nomor handphone perempuan?

.

.

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_Rin-chan lagi ngapain? Udah makan?_

_._

_._

_From: Rin_

_To: Len_

_Lagi baca novel, aku udah makan kok. Kalau Len-senpai?_

_._

_._

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_Lagi sms-an sama perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku lihat. Hahahaha.._

_._

_._

_From: Rin_

_To: Len_

_Iihhh Len-senpai apaan sihh?_

_._

_._

_From: Len_

_To:Rin_

_Ahahahah, pasti sekarang muka kamu merah yaa? Ayo jawab jujur!_

_From: Rin_

_To: Len_

_E-Enggak! Mukaku nggak merah sama sekali!_

_._

_._

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_Yaudah deh, kamu tidur aja ya Rin-chan. Oyasumi~_

.

.

Begitulah percakapan singkatku melalui sms dengan Rin-chan~

Keesokan harinya...

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju sekolah. Pagi ini cuaca sangat cerah. Rambutku dihembus oleh angin pagi yang sejuk.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku meletakkan tas ku. Meiko-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"keluarkan buku kimia, kerjakan halaman 35-40. 1 jam lagi akan dikumpulkan." Ujar Meiko-sensei yang selalu memberi tugas yang banyak, tetapi sangat jarang memeriksanya. Meiko-sensei kemudian mengeluarkan 1 botol bir dari tasnya dan mulai meminumnya.

Aku diam-diam mengeluarkan handphone-ku, dan meng-sms Rin.

_From: Len_

_To: Rin_

_Rin-chan! Nanti pas jam istirahat, aku tunggu di taman belakang, oke?_

Aku langsung memasukkan handphone-ku ke dalam tas, dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Meiko-sensei yang entah-diperiksa-atau-enggak.

1 jam berlalu, kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Aku segera pergi ke taman belakang. Ternyata Rin-chan sudah tiba disana lebih dulu.

"Rin-chan udah nunggu dari tadi?" tanyaku.

"Engga kok, baru aja nyampe." Jawabnya.

"Jadi begini.. kamu.. err.. mau.. nggak.."

"Mau apa?"

"Mau nggak.. err.. jadi.. pacarku?"

"H-Ha?!" kemudian aku bisa menyadari muka Rin berubah menjadi merah.

"iya.. Rin-chan mau ngga jadi pacar aku?"

"J-Jadi pacar.. Len-senpai?"

"Iya.. mau nggak? Nanti aku tunggu disini saat jam sekolah selesai, oke?"

"B-Baiklah.."

Aku pun kembali ke kelas, begitu juga dengan Rin. Rin tampak bimbang. Aku hanya berharap dia tidak akan menolakku, seperti aku ditolak oleh Ring, pada masa lalu.

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Len?" tanya Kaito.

"Hm? Nanti kau akan tau sendiri, Kaito."

"Oh ayolah, jangan buat aku penasaran."

"Tidak."

"Katakan."

"Tidak."

"Yasudah, cepat atau lambat aku pasti tau, Len."

"Terserah."

Begitulah perdebatan singkat ku dengan Kaito yang selalu ingin tahu. Kemudian Meiko-sensei masuk ke kelas.

"Sekarang kita akan adakan ulangan Kimia. Silahkan baca buku kalian selama 30 menit, setelah itu ulangan akan dimulai."

"Ha?! Kok tiba-tiba sih?" kata Gumiya.

"Dasar Meiko-sensei." Kata Kaito.

Aku hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian aku membaca buku-ku.

30 menit berlalu, ulangan Kimia langsung dimulai.

.

.

.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, aku langsung berlari ke taman belakang, tapi ternyata Rin belum datang. Aku menunggu sekitar 10 menit, akhirnya Rin datang.

"Bagaimana Rin-chan? Bisa aku minta jawabannya sekarang?"

"Ya... um... A-Aku mau jadi pacar Len-senpai.."

"Beneran?"

"I-Iya."

Kemudian aku langsung memeluk Rin. Rin membalas pelukanku. Sesaat kami berpelukan, setelah itu aku berhenti memeluknya, kemudian memandang wajahnya sambil memegang bahunya.

"Rin, apakah kamu sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

"B-Belum.."

"Jadi, ciumanku akan menjadikan ciuman pertamamu?"

"A-Apa maksud Len—" kemudian aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjukku. Aku mendekatkan kepalaku ke kepalanya, dan aku bisa merasakan tubuh Rin gemetar. Aku berniat untuk menciumnya, tetapi..

"Len?"

SIAL! Lagi-lagi ini tertunda! Kaito merusak segalanya!

Aku langsung melepas tanganku dari pundak Rin.

"A-Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tadi hanya sedang lewat, kalau begitu aku duluan ya. Ja ne!"

.

.

.

Aku langsung mengajak Rin untuk pulang bersamaku. Tapi sepertinya Rin tampak cemas.

"Rin-chan? Kamu baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"Ayolah, jangan pikirkan kejadian tadi. Kaito tidak melihatnya. Lupakanlah."

"I-Iya.."

"Yasudah, pulang bareng yuk?"

"Oke."

Kemudian aku langsung merangkul tangan Rin. Kami pulang bersama. Langit sore yang bewarna kemerahan menerangi kami sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Len: dasar Kaito! Merusak semuanya!

Rin: hampir aja keliatan -..-

Author: kufufu..~ Len gagal hahahah~

Len: dasar kau Mi-chan! *lempar meja*

Author: *lempar pisang*

Len: makasih~ *makan*

Rin: RnR please~ chapter 2 sedang dalam proses, mohon ditunggu nyan~ :3


	2. You Are Mine!

Is This The Pain Of Love?

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan milik Mi-chan. Tapi fic ini milik Mi-chan.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Typo maybe, ada beberapa kalimat yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD, alur kecepatan, dan ada chara buatan Mi-chan.

Special Thanks to: Author **Ayano Suzune **dan **TheFayrinaTale **yang udah bantu Mi-chan dalam beberapa bagian fic ini.

Summary:

"Apakah aku harus merasakan sakitnya cinta?"

* * *

**[Len PoV]**

Tanpa mengganti baju, aku langsung membanting tubuhku ke kasur. Rin sepertinya terganggu dengan kejadian tadi. Ugh, dasar Kaito. Aku rasa aku harus menelponnya.

"_Halo? Rin-chan?"_

"_Len-senpai? Ada apa?"_

"_Um, apa kamu masih terganggu dengan kejadian tadi?"_

"_E-Enggak kok.. Aku malah sudah melupakannya."_

"_Beneran?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Yasudah kalau begitu, Rin-chan udah makan?"_

"_Udah."_

"_Rin-chan lagi ngapain?"_

"_Lagi ngerjain tugas."_

"_Oh, maaf kalau senpai menggangu."_

"_Gapapa kok, Len-senpai.."_

"_Um... Besok kan hari minggu... jalan bareng yuk?"_

"_Besok... hmm... boleh deh... jam berapa?"_

"_Jam 11, senpai jemput ke rumah kamu."_

"_Ok~"_

"_Sorekara, mata ashita!"_

"_Ja! Mata ashita Len-senpai!"_

Yosh~! Aku berhasil mengajak Rin!

Kemudian aku melirik kearah jam. Ternyata sudah jam 11 malam. Aku berbaring di kasur, di kamarku yang dingin. Aku masih belum ingin tidur. Aku belum memikirkan kemana aku akan mengajak Rin. sambil berpikir, aku memutuskan keluar kamar, untuk mencari makanan di kulkas. Aku melihat adikku Ayano, sedang meminum sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bewarna merah dan cerah.

"Aya-chan, minum apaan tuh?"

"oh ini, ini jus _strawberry._ Kenapa? Onii-chan mau juga? Mau aku buatin?" tanya adikku yang imut itu.

"Oh, boleh deh!"

Kemudian adikku Ayano, yang biasa ku panggil Aya-chan membuatkan jus _strawberry_ untukku. Kami meminumnya bersama. Sesaat aku berpikir. Apa aku akan mengajak Rin ke kebun _strawberry?_

Setelah meminum jus buatan adikku, aku kembali ke kamar. Aku kembali berbaring di kasurku, di kamarku yang dingin. Aku memutuskan aku akan mengajak Rin ke kebun s_trawberry_. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.

.

.

.

"beep! beep! beep!" Jam wekerku berbunyi. Aku mengambilnya, kemudian mematikannya. Cahaya matahari dari jendela kamarku menyilaukan pandanganku ke arah jam. Aku menarik selimutku hingga ke kepala, dan berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurku. Tapi aku sadar, sekarang sudah pagi dan aku akan berkencan dengan Rin. Aku melirik jam weker ku, dan ternyata sekarang sudah jam setengah 10.

Jam setengah 10?! Aku akan berkencan dengan Rin dan aku masih belum bersiap-siap. Aku berlari ke kamar mandiku secepat kilat.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku langsung sarapan.

"Onii-chan mau kemana? Kok buru-buru?" tanya Ayano, adik perempuanku.

"Mau pergi jalan sama pacar." Jawabku singkat.

"Oohhh."

"Hehehe.. kenapa? Cemburu ya?" tanyaku iseng.

"Enggak!" teriak Ayano kesal.

"Hahaha, Nii-chan Cuma bercanda kok." Jawabku sambil tertawa. Ayano hanya mendengus kesal. Kemudian aku mencubit pipinya. Ia memukul tanganku. Oke, kali ini bercandanya cukup.

Aku menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku melirik lagi ke arah jam. Sudah jam 10.28?!

"Ayano Nii-chan pergi dulu ya!" ujarku dengan terburu buru. Aku tidak peduli Ia akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Yang jelas, waktu tidak akan menungguku!

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Rin, aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Rin-chan?" sahutku sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu. Tapi belum ada yang membukanya. Aku mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya sekali lagi. Masih belum dibuka. Ketika aku akan mengetukkan pintu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu.

"Ada apa ya?" sahut seorang perempuan yang rambutnya bewarna honey blonde, sama seperti Rin dan aku. Rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari Rin, membedakan penampilan mereka.

"Iya. Err, saya Len. Bisakah saya bertemu dengan Rin?" tanyaku.

"Oh Len, sebentar ya. Silahkan duduk dulu. Perkenalkan, saya Lenka sepupunya Rin."

"Saya Len." Kemudian aku berjabat tangan dengan Lenka, dan duduk di sofa yang empuk itu.

aku memperhatikan sekeliling rumah Rin. Mataku terpaku kepada sesuatu yang ada di meja, bukan meja dekat sofa yang aku duduki, tetapi meja kaca yang terletak disebelah lemari kaca. Aku mendekati meja itu dengan perlahan. Ternyata, sebuah tas yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Gantungan kuncinya bertuliskan nama Rin. Aku membuka isi tas itu dan mendapati.. biola? Rin bisa bermain biola? Mengapa aku tidak tahu?

Tiba-Tiba Rin datang.

"Len-senpai?"

"Oh, hai Rin chan."

"Len-senpai udah kenalan sama sepupuku belum?"

"Udah, hehe. Lenka-san, saya pinjem Rin ya."

"Iya, silahkan." Jawab Lenka sambil tersenyum. Kemudian aku dan Rin pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

.

.

.

aku membawa Rin ke taman stoberi. Aku tau dia suka buah jeruk, tetapi tidak ada salahnya kan membawanya ke kebun stroberi? Lagi pula dia juga nggak alergi sama stroberi.

"Wah, kebun stroberi. Selain jeruk, aku juga suka stroberi kok senpai." Ujar Rin. aku bisa melihat senyum indah terukir di wajahnya.

Keindahan kebun stroberi ini tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah Rin yang manis itu.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita petik stroberinya!" jawabku dengan semangat.

"Ayo!" jawab Rin dengan semangat pula.

Aku dan Rin memetik stroberi yang ada di kebun itu. Sesekali aku memakan buah bewarna merah cerah yang baru dipetik itu, dan sesekali aku menyuapi buah stroberi itu kepada Rin. Rin tampak bahagia, dan kebahagiaan Rin itu juga membawa kebahagiaan kepadaku. Asalkan dia bahagia, aku bahagia.

.

.

.

Langit sore yang indah bewarna kemerahan menerangi jalanku dan Rin menuju sebuah danau yang tak jauh dari kebun stroberi. Sesampainya di pinggir danau, aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sebuah pohon yang terletak dipinggir danau tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Rin. raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia lelah. Aku rasa sekarang saat yang tepat.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil bewarna biru dengan gambar bintang, yang diikat dengan pita bewarna merah. Merah seperti warna stroberi tadi.

"Rin-chan, ini untukmu." Ujarku.

"Hm? isinya apa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Coba aja dibuka." Jawabku agar membuatnya makin penasaran.

Rin membuka pita yang diikatkan pada kotak kecil itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian ia membuka tutupnya dan..

"Kalung?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Iya, coba deh kamu pakai." Bujukku.

"Tulisannya.. Len?"

"Hahaha, kalung itu agar semua orang tau kalau kamu ini milikku, Hihihi." Jawabku sambil tertawa.

"Hahaha, Len-senpai ada-ada aja.." jawab Rin. kemudian dia memberikan kalung itu kepadaku, lalu ia mengangkat rambutnya yang bewarna _honey blonde_ bagian belakang, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia minta tolong kepadaku untuk memakaikan kalung itu padanya.

Setelah memakai kalung bertuliskan namaku, Rin tersenyum. Ia terus meraba-raba kalung itu. Kemudian aku menggenggam tangannya. Ia membalas genggaman tanganku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke bahunya tanda lelah. Dari seberang danau, terlihat matahari akan tenggelam di langit yang bewarna merah-oranye.

Oh, aku baru ingat. Ada satu pertanyaan yang masih ada di pikiranku.

"Rin-chan.. bisa bermain biola?"

"Ah iya! Kok Len-senpai tau?"

"Tadi, di meja dekat lemari kaca yang ada di rumah kamu, ada tas. Karena penasaran aku buka, ternyata isinya biola. Rin-chan bisa main biola sejak kapan?"

"Ah, aku memang suka bermain biola. Sejak umur 6 tahun."

"Wah, Rin-chan hebat ya." Jawabku dengan penuh semangat.

"Len-senpai mau dengar aku main biola?"

"Ha? Beneran? Boleh nih?"

"Iya, bener. Besok deh, aku bawa biola ke sekolah. Aku tunggu di ruang musik sesudah sekolah!"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.

Yak, Mi-chan minta maaf karena updatenya agak lama. Belum ada ide. Kali ini Mi-chan mau nanya, apakah alurnya masih kecepatan? Maklum, kalau masih kecepatan, itu karena Mi-chan newbie. Yosh! Reviewnya ditunggu. :D

Much Love,

Misaka Homura


	3. Did I Do Something Wrong?

The Pain Of Love

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid dan lagu yang ada di fic ini bukan milik Mi-chan, tapi fic ini 101% punya Mi-chan! xD

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Typo maybe, alur kecepatan, ada chara baru.

Summary:

"Apakah aku harus merasakan sakitnya cinta?"

* * *

**[Rin PoV]**

Suara piano terdengar dari ruang musik. Jam tanganku menunjukkan jam 4.15 sore. Suasana di lorong ini begitu sunyi. Tidak mungkin masih ada orang di ruang musik ini. Apakah mungkin... hantu?

Aku berjalan perlahan, mendekati pintu ruang musik, tanganku sudah memegang ganggang pintu ruang musik itu. apa lagi yang aku tunggu? Buka saja.

Perlahan, dengan sangat pelan aku membuka pintu ruang musik itu. dan... aku mendapati ruangan itu kosong. Wah, ini memang sangat _horror_. Otakku mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kalau saja ada hantu di sekolah ini, di ruang musik ini, dan mungkin akan memakan otakku bagaikan _zombie_.

Oke, cukup. Imajinasiku terlalu tinggi.

Aku masih berada di depan pintu ruang musik, melihat dengan sangat teliti, memperhatikan setiap sisi dari ruang musik itu. Dan ternyata, aku mendapati seseorang duduk di depan piano. Sedang menulis sebuah lagu, kemudian ia memainkan lagu itu.

Aku memperhatikan orang itu dari belakang. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena dia duduk membelakangi pintu ruang musik. Rambutnya yang bewarna _honey blonde_ mengingatkan ku pada seseorang. Apakah itu.. Len-senpai?

"Len-senpai..?" tak sadar aku menyebutkan nama itu. kemudian orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arahku, mencari suara yang sepertinya memanggil namanya.

"oh, Rin-chan.." jawab orang itu dengan senyum lembut yang terukir di wajahnya. ternyata memang Len-senpai.

"Aku.. Tidak tahu kalau Len-senpai bisa main piano..."

"Hehehe, Aku memang sengaja tidak memberitahumu. Aku mau ini menjadi kejutan untuk Rin." jawab Len-senpai sambil tertawa kecil.

"Untukku?" tanyaku agak terkejut.

"Yap, dan sekarang senpai sedang membuat lagu." Ujar Len-senpai sambil memberikan secarik kertas dari lagu yang ia tulis.

"...Kokoro?" tanyaku dengan heran. Otakku bertanya-tanya mengapa ia membuat lagu yang berjudul _Kokoro_ ini untukku. Aku berniat ingin menanyakannya, tetapi.. ah, sudahlah.

"Iya, mau dengar nggak?"

"Mau!"

Kemudian Len-senpai memainkan lagu yang ia tulis sendiri dengan piano yanga ada di ruang musik itu. suasana ruang musik ini sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah suara piano dengan lagu yang berjudul _Kokoro_ itu.

"Nah, bagaimana? Kamu suka nggak?" tanya Len-senpai kepadaku.

"Aku suka kok! Arigatou Len-senpai!"

"Iya, sama-sama Rin-chan." Jawab Len-senpai. Senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya yang tampan itu. Len-senpai mencubit pipiku.

"Aduh, sakit!" bentakku.

"Ehehehe..." Len-senpai hanya memasang tampang _grin_-nya, kemudian dia memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Ditengah keheningan itu, terdengar suara derik pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sekitar ruang musik ini selain aku dan Len-senpai. Kemudian Len-senpai mengisyaratkanku untuk tetap tenang. Len-senpai berjalan ke arah pintu, kemudian melihat tempat disekitar ruang musik.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa.." bisik Len-senpai kepadaku.

"Lalu tadi itu apa..?" tanyaku berbisik kepada Len-senpai.

"Mungkin.. hanya angin." Jawab Len-senpai lagi, tapi kali ini tidak berbisik.

"Btw Rin-chan, senpai mau latihan basket dulu ya." Tambah Len-senpai.

"oke." Jawabku kepadanya. Kemudian Len-senpai keluar dari ruang musik. Kali ini aku hanya sendiri di ruang musik. _Koko wa hitori desu yo._

Aku mengambil secarik kertas yang berisi lagu berjudul _Kokoro_ yang dibuat oleh Len-senpai untukku. Kemudian aku mencoba untuk memainkannya dengan biolaku.

Terdengar suara derik pintu lagi. Kali ini aku takut. Aku melangkah pelan kearah pintu dan..

Aoki..?

"ssshh! Jangan berisik!" kemudian Aoki menutup mulutku.

Apa yang dilakukan Aoki? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak berbuat sesuatu yang salah, kan?

"Kau, Rin. Jangan coba-coba merebut Len-senpai dariku, atau kau akan menyesal!"

"A-Aku tidak mengerti. Apa maksud 'merebut Len-senpai darimu' ?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Len-senpai! Tidak ada seorang pun kecuali aku!"

"Tapi.. Aku.."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah pacarnya Len-senpai. Dan kau akan menyesal dengan itu."

Kemudian Aoki memanggil dua orang temannya, Iroha dan Neru. Mereka berdua memegang tanganku dengan erat. Aku meronta kesakitan, tetapi mereka malah menamparku. Aoki melirik kalungku dengan tajam yang bertuliskan nama 'Len'. Ia menarik kalung itu, dan melemparkannya. Kalung itu terjatuh tepat di depan ruang musik. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi..?

Aoki mengambil pot bunga berukuran kecil yang ada di depan ruang musik itu. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arahku, dan menjatuhkan pot bunga itu tepat diatas kepalaku. Kepalaku merasa berat, kemudian pusing, dan seketika padanganku menjadi gelap gulita.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat. Ruangan ini begitu dingin. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Pandanganku masih kabur.

"Aku.. dimana?" tanyaku, berharap ada seseorang di ruangan ini yang dapat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Rin-chan! Kau sudah sadar!" aku mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku. Nada suaranya menunjukkan bahwa perasaannya lega. Samar-samar aku melihat seseorang _berambut honey blonde_ dan memakai baju seragam sekolah berjalan ke arahku.

"Len.. Len-senpai.." sekarang aku bisa melihat ruangan ini dengan jelas, begitupun dengan wajah Len-senpai. Aku merubah posisi tubuhku yang sebelumnya berbaring di kasur menjadi duduk. Aku langsung memeluk Len-senpai. Len-senpai membalas pelukanku. Pelukan yang hangat ini membuat rasa sakit di kepalaku berkurang.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Rin-chan." Jawabnya yang masih memelukku. Tak sadar, air mataku menetes. Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Mengapa aku menangis.

"Len-senpai, mengapa aku bisa disini..?" tanyaku yang masih memeluknya.

"jadi awalnya, setelah aku latihan basket, aku ingin kembali ke ruang musik untuk memastikan kalau Rin-chan sudah pulang. Tetapi aku mendapati Rin-chan terkapar di depan ruang musik. Dengan kepala berdarah, dan aku menemukan pecahan-pecahan pot bunga di sekitarmu. Katakan, apakah ada yang berbuat jahat kepadamu?" tanya Len-senpai seolah-olah menjadi detektif.

Sekarang aku ingat, Aoki dan dua orang temannya, yaitu Iroha dan Neru yang melakukan ini kepadaku. Tetapi, aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini kepada Len-senpai, masalah ini bisa menjadi semakin rumit. Aku memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"T-Tadi.. aku tidak sengaja menyenggol pot bunga yang terletak di jendela ruang musik, lalu pot bunga itu jatuh tepat di atas kepalaku."

"Beneran? Kamu ngga bohong kan Rin-chan?"

"Enggak kok."

"Eh tadi senpai ketemu kalung yang senpai berikan untuk kamu, sepertinya terjatuh."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu." Jawabku bohong.

"Iya, ayo sini senpai pasangin." Kemudian Len-senpai memasangkan kalung yang pernah ia berikan kepadaku, kalung yang bertuliskan namanya, 'Len'.

Ah, aku baru ingat. Biolaku tertinggal di ruang musik.

"Len-senpai... apakah kau membawakan biolaku yang tertinggal di ruang musik?" tanyaku menghawatirkan biolaku. Biola itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 6. Biola itu memiliki banyak kenangan, kenangan semasa kecil. Biola yang selalu aku gunakan sejak umur 6 tahun. Biola yang tidak bisa lepas dariku.

"Biola? oh ya. Aku membawanya." Kemudian Len-senpai menunjuk biola yang terletak di sofa. Perasaanku sangat lega.

"Rin-chan, mau aku antar pulang?" tawar Len-senpai.

"Boleh."

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Lenka bertanya-tanya mengapa aku pulang dengan kepala yang diperban. Aku rasa aku harus berbohong, lagi.

"Rin-chan? Kepalamu kenapa?" tanya Lenka dengan cemas.

"Tadi kepalaku terkena pot bunga yang ada di jendela dekat ruang musik." jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Lain kali kamu harus hati-hati Rin-chan." Ujar Lenka. Kemudian Lenka mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Aku kembali ke kamarku, merebahkan tubuuhku di kasur dengan hati-hati, dan memejamkan mataku seolah ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini.

.

.

.

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur, pertanda hari sudah pagi. Sinarnya yang hangat melewati jendelaku, membangun aku dari tidurku yang nyenyak. Mataku terasa berat, begitu juga dengan kepalaku. Sakit di kepalaku ini masih terasa. Bayangan Aoki masih menghantui pikiranku. Sesaat senyum Len-senpai menghancurkan bayangan itu.

Aku mandi, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku menuruni tangga dan mendapati Lenka yang sedang membuatkan sarapan kesukaanku, roti dengan selai jeruk.

"Ohayou Rin-chan." Sahut Lenka sambil mengoleskan selai jeruk pada rotiku.

"Ohayou Lenka." Jawabku yang masih menuruni tangga. Kemudian aku bergegas ke meja makan, lalu menghabiskan rotiku.

"Yosh, aku pergi dulu ya Lenka."

"oke, hati-hati dijalan Rin-chan."

"pasti!"

Kemudian aku berjalan dari rumahku ke stasiun kereta. Antriannya tidak terlalu ramai, jadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lama. Aku masuk ke dalam kereta, lalu duduk. Aku melihat ke sekeliling kereta dan mataku tertuju pada seseorang. Seseorang yang aku kenal. Gadis yang menghantui pikiranku. Gadis yang menyebabkan kepalaku seperti ini. Aoki.

Aku menutupi wajahku agar Aoki tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada satu kereta dengannya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi masalah.

Tiba-tiba kereta berhenti. Ah, ternyata sudah sampai. Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, menuju pintu keluar. Aku terus menutupi wajahku, berharap cepat atau lambat Aoki tidak menyadariku. Jarak dari stasiun kereta ke sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku menyadari Aoki berjalan di belakangku, kemudian aku mempercepat langkahku. Aku bisa merasakan langkah kaki Aoki yang semakin cepat, aku rasa dia sudah menyadarinya.

"Hei, Aoki! Mengapa terburu-buru?" terdengar suara seseorang yang menyapa Aoki.

"Iya, sekarang kan masih jam 7.08" ujar seseorang lagi.

Apakah kedua orang itu teman Iroha dan Neru?

"Ssshhh!" terdengar suara Aoki yang mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam. Kemudian aku semakin mempercepat langkahku.

Sesampainya di sekolah, aku masih mempercepat langkahku. Tiba-tiba Aoki dan kedua temannya menarikku, membawaku ke taman belakang sekolah. Kali ini aku takut, aku terus memikirkan apa salahku padanya, hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku sekarang.

"Rin, kau takut?" ujar Aoki sambil memagang dagu-ku dan tersenyum licik. Kedua temannya menahanku, agar aku tidak kabur. Aku terus melawan tetapi tak bisa. Mereka bertiga sedangkan aku hanya sendiri. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Yosh! Maaf banget updatenya lama, soalnya Mi-chan ada ujian ._. sekali lagi maaf ya readers. Oh ya gimana ceritanya? Tolong review secepatnya dan sebanyak-banyaknya(?) yaaaaa~ Mi-chan tunggu loh. Makin banyak review, makin cepat update xD /dihajar

Much Love,

Misaka Homura


End file.
